1. Field of the Invention:
The novel and useful compounds disclosed belong to the subclass of chlorinated and brominated diethers where one ether linkage is directly attached to a carbon atom in a lower carbocyclic ring and the other is attached to a chlorethyl substituent on the ring. The process for making these compounds may be generally described as the addition of a chlorine or a bromine atom and an ether linkage on each of two points of unsaturation in a vinyl cyclomonoalkene.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Several compounds of this invention are disclosed in the application of Hickner and Goss, Ser. No. 245,185, filed Apr. 18, 1972. Related chlorinated and brominated acyclic ethers are disclosed in my U.S. Application, Serial No. 306,916, filed November 15, 1972. Prior art cited therein teaches the preparation of ethers by the reaction of chlorine, ethylene oxide and cyclohexene: Dinulescu et al., Chemistry & Industry, (London 1964): 840- 841.